The invention relates to a system and method for laying down and compacting an asphalt layer.
In a system disclosed in DE 10 2008 058 481 A, a position temperature model of the construction site is generated and communicated to compacting devices in order to prevent a compacting device from then carrying out the final compacting at a position of the asphalt layer that has been laid down if a temperature range that is unsuitable for compacting prevails in this position.
EP 0 733 231 B1 (DE 694 16 006 T2) discloses a mobile compacting device that is guided, using a digitalised desired site model in comparison to a likewise digitalised actual site model in which desired degrees of compaction and actual degrees of compaction are depicted, onto asphalt that has been laid down. The respective actual degree of compaction is determined beforehand, e.g., by expert appraisals. The compacting device optionally passes over a test surface in order to determine the compaction power and/or the number of necessary passages needed for the final compacting.
In a method for controlling a mobile compacting device disclosed in EP 0 698 152 B1 the actual degree of compaction in the asphalt layer is determined by the compacting device itself at the position that is to be compacted, and the compaction power is adjusted directly with a view to the desired final degree of compaction. Because the actual degree of compaction is not determined until the respective position has been reached, it is scarcely possible to react with sufficient rapidity to unavoidable changes in the actual degree of compaction.
In practice, it is furthermore customary for the personnel to optimise operational parameters of the road paver and/or of the screed according to experience and an inspection of the asphalt layer that has been laid down, or to resort to estimates or rule of thumb values for this purpose. Due to the multiplicity of influences that have to be taken into account thereby, this approach is time-consuming and the result is often unsatisfactory and in need of correction (trial and error method).